Challenge! Harry potter and the Kitsune
by Kitsune Shifter
Summary: Challenge idea that popped into my head. At least take a look and leave some feedback. Involves different elements of fandom.


Hey everybody,

This is Kitsune. I have recently been going through some stuff on my computer, and stumbled upon an unfinished doc. This is said doc. It is a challenge for the HP world in the beginning *cue suspenseful music*. It can be continued. Any and all thanks go to Scioneeris for the help in getting the word out.

This story features

-Creature!Harry with a fallen angel inheritance, complete with wings and elemental powers

-time travel

-OCs

- Harry/Fleur with any others added except Ginny

-OC/Nymphadora (Nym)

-Swordplay

-Traveling to dimensions after the death of Voldemort

-Use of Verasai

-Can be harems, incest, or anything except Slash for main pairings. (Can do alternate SLASH versions later)

-Harry or OC must be placed in Slytherin to go about changing it.

Sample/Prologue

'I never got the chance to say goodbye' Harry thought, ; And now I'm stuck…. Somewhere, all I can see is white. Is this the afterlife? Endlessly floating in a void of nothingness, only able to regret everything you have done. Wait….. I see something. It looks like a… portal? I don't know but I am floating towards it. Maybe I'm being sent to hell. Oh well, not like I can stop myself.

Kingdom of Verasai

'It's a city. It looks peaceful… I wonder where I am. Oh wait, someone is walking this way…. Wait, walking?' He looked down and noticed he look solid, not like the translucency in the void of nothingness.

"Welcome," says the mysterious person, "My name is Soren. Also known as the Rai Kitsune (Lightning Fox)."

"Harry Potter," I said with a slight hesitation. The old person, before him was able to unnerve him.

"I know who you are," he said with a grin, "That is why you are here. I am what am known as a Planeswalker, a dimensional traveler. I'm here to give you a second chance," He finished with a somber expression.

"A second chance," Harry dared to hope.

"To live your life how it was supposed to happen. Several things didn't happen as they were supposed to in your life. Two of these were the death of your mother, and Sirius' imprisonment."

"What do you mean," he asked hesitantly, afraid of what was implied.

Soren gave a serious gaze in Harry's direction. "Your mother was never supposed to die. She would have lived with a sister of yours being born 8 months after Voldemort failed the first time. This would alter your life to be happier with father figures in both Sirius and Remus."

"What changed my life the first time?"

"My reincarnation was failed," he whispered, while gazing across the city. It was the first time Harry had looked at his surroundings. They were currently standing on a cliff that overlooked the city below, with the ocean a little bit past the city, and a forest to the east.

"What do you mean reincarnation?" He asked.

"Planeswalkers are beings who travel dimensions, as I said. I travel through reincarnation. This means I live another life, I always gain my other memories after a period of time." He said softly, "Something happened with your world that prevented that."

"Oh," was his eloquent response.

"I have been charged with helping people as a Planeswalker. I have been reincarnated several times and seen wondrous things. I have also seen a lot of death. Most of the places I have been reincarnated to are steeped in the middle of violence. I have also lost many of my loved ones. I was to be sent to your world to prevent Voldemort's discovery of other dimensions," he finished with a pained expression.

Harry wasn't sure how to react to what he was saying. They eventually settled into an uncomfortable silence. During this silence something happened, Soren was changing physically.

He grew to 5' 10" with black hair with dark green highlights. His eyes became a deep and rich purple, that slowly changed to stormy blue. His clothes changed to black cargo pants, black shirt with three triangles and some type of bird below it on the front (Triforce), and an open jacket with a fur lined hood. Two katanas materialized on his back in an 'X' formation. A belt of throwing knives soon appeared (kunai), while a mahogany bow covered in intricate designs appeared in his hand.

Harry was shocked by how Soren looked. He looked both deadly and awesome. He noticed he himself started to change. His body started filling out, and became more defined with muscle. He grew to 5' 9" and wore clothing similar to Soren's except his shirt had ancient runes covering the front. He carried the Sword of Gryffindor, and he felt vertical slits in his shirt, where the shoulder blades ended.

"This is how we would have looked, if all had come to pass correctly. We also would have discovered this land… It resides in a different dimension all together, one that I created. We would have discovered this, and the vast library located in my house where the forest meets the ocean. This is how I would have regained my memories. All of this can be yours, if you wish, or you can simply stay here and start a new life. I will be waiting for an answer. Take your time, and enjoy yourself." He finished as he walked away.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as Soren reached the path down, "I don't need to think of an answer, I already accept. I wish to be able to save the people I love, and get to know my real mother. I want to go back as soon as possible."

A smile graced Soren's face, "I was hoping you would say that, I will send you back immediately. Be forewarned that you will not remember your previous life or this conversation, until I return here with you. I wish you luck my friend."

All started to go black as Harry allowed himself to smile, since he entered the void.

Thanks so much for seeing this. I hope you will consider writing it. If not, please spread the word, and mention my name. ^-^ Again, Thank You so much.

-Kitsune Shifter


End file.
